The present inventions relate to systems having means of user inquiry, for example through web form inquires. Enterprises often have web pages where users can request additional information via a web form. However, many enterprises are ill equipped to respond to such inquires in a manner that maximizes the potential of such requests. The inventions presented herein provide for automated guidance in fulfilling such inquiries, for example through the use of contact plans that contain information as to future contact attempts such as a relative time, contact method, backup time and method, etc.